my life, my ways
by Creativeangel0310
Summary: ally hills looks like a normal 18 year old but she isn't she met a group of friends at her new college but do they know the full truth (and I know its Hawaii five-0 but they aren't in Hawaii) it is actually a 4 way crossover i'm adding skulduggery pleasant and maximum ride (in a way)
1. Chapter 1 first day

my family has never been normal. the only person that I love is my little sister, Emily (she is 6). my parents always fight and my friends are always arguing with me except kaysi. we have been best friends since we were 3 now we're 18. My other friends are Grace, Olivia and Louisa. I don't have a boy friend. I'm about to start college. it was the first day of school I was about to go into college for the first time. when I walked in I was stopped by a guy with soft looking brown hair. He asked if I knew where his English class was. "umm sorry I don't know."

"ok sorry"

"but we can find it together"  
"I can't walk with strangers"

"I'm ally"

"I'm beck"

"let's find our English class"

we walked around and eventually found our class. a small girl with red hair waved at beck and he waved back then explained who she was "that's cat we were in high school together along with other people who go here"

"are their names top-secret"

"tori, jade, Robbie and André."

"ok which of them is your girlfriend"

"we jade broke up with me because she thought I liked Cat"  
"did you"

"as a friend yes did I _like _her no"

"what about tori"

"she was only ever like a sister"

"what school did you guys go to"

"Hollywood arts"

"you sing?"

"I act."

our teacher came in and we sat down. The class went on for ever after I had science with cat. we walked together thanks to beck. cat was perky crazy and talked a lot she was really nice. we sat beside each other in class. after science it was lunch. Cat asked if I could sit with them I nodded and introduced myself jade was not very friendly. after lunch we all had drama together we were split into groups. we were all in the same group. we had to act out our favourite scene from our favourite movie for homework in those group we decided to practice even though we didn't need it in until the next week. all we needed was a place to practice. Beck lived in a caravan so that was a no. Robbie lived too far away. Cats parents are really mean and is scared of them. jades parent scare everyone. Andre lives with his grandma who is scared of everything and tori has a weird sister. which left my house I didn't want to but we did after school we all walked to my house when we walked in my mom and dad were shouting at each other "Daniel it was her first day of college and you want to miss dinner for some poker game"

"it wont be her first day of first year"

I walked into the kitchen where they were and said "what do you mean it wont be my first"

"I mean you're going to get distracted by all the boys"

"what? like I did with Jamie?"

"go to your room"  
"you don't control me"

"I'm your father"

"yes but I'm 18"

"you're a slutt"

"that's lovely father"

I ran up to Emily's room she was on the floor crying holding her teddy bear. I hugged her and she calmed down I had completely forgotten about my guests. I went back down to get them with Emily holding my hand. it seemed my dad had seen them first. "why did you do that to your hair"  
"do what"

"you dyed it red"  
I walked over to him and shouted "these people are guests"

"they're my friends"

"you remember your other friends"

"oh yes I clearly remember Olivia trying to kill me with a knife"

"good"

"how the heck is that good"  
"because it taught you a lesson"  
"what was the lesson"

"don't leave a friend"

"she hit Emily in the face for wanting me to play with her"

"I always hated that child"  
"how dare you say that"

"she's always been a nuisance"

I looked back at tori and cat then down at Emily I got down beside her and said "those girls are going to take you out side to the park"

she nodded and so did tori and cat our argument continued "kaysi saved me if it hadn't been for her I would be dead andyou wouldn't even care"

I walked out but of course problems continued when a man with a gun was waiting outside the house


	2. chapter 2lets pick a movie

I kicked him around the waist then when he fell to the ground I jammed my knee into his jaw then walked to the park to find Emily she was playing on the swings with cat pushing her. My phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hey ally how are you"

"cath,I'm fine"

"did he shoot anyone"

"nope" "

do you have your gun"

"I do"

"where are you"

"the park with some new friends and Emily"

"who are these _friends" "_some people I met in college"

"ok"

"expect some company"

"when am I not expecting company"

"good point"

"now I'm going to leave you to your friends" then she hung up. "Who was that" tori asked

"umm just my friend"

"ok what did you mean when you said you're expecting company"

" my grandparents are coming over" I realised it wasn't a lie and said hey lets start practicing Emily can watch" "where will we practice"

"I know a place" I took them to an old abandoned theatre everyone was amazed. "what movie do you want to do" Robbie asked.

"I like the hunger games" I replied

"team peeta" tori said in a sing song voice

"no way gale is way better" jade shouted

"I totally agree" I said nodding

"hey why don't we choose a scene from the hunger games" Andre said slightly irritated.

"what about the bloodbath" jade suggested

"of course you would pick that scene" beck said annoyed.

"hey why don't we do the feast scene? you know with those bag things" Cat suggested.

"I like that scene" tori said nodding.

"me too" Robbie and Andre said simultaneously.

"let's do that scene" beck agreed.

"of course you would agree with Cat" jade shouted.

"I like that scene is that so hard to believe"

"yes it is"

"hey let's pick our characters" I cut in.

"I can be clove and Cat can be katniss" jade said loudly.

Cat whimpered and I said she looked liKe foxface so she could be her. jade wanted to be clove tori didn't want to be katniss. which left me to be katniss. Andre was thresh. Robbie directed it while tori and beck made props


	3. Chapter 3 kicked out

beck offered to walk me and emily home after practice. When we got to my house there were some bags on the doorstep. I stormed in and said "who owns these bags"

"you do sweetheart" my dad replied.

"Why are they on the doorstep"

"because, little angel you m'dear are a danger to your family"

"they didn't come here did they"

"they did and they nearly killed me"

"what about mom"

"that bitch left"

my phone started ringing I ignored it and continued

"how did you handle them"

"I called your little friends"

"what Steve and kath"

"yes and might I add kath is a very sexy lady"

"steve would kill you if you touch her"

"where are the shooters now"

"ask Steve" I whipped out my phone and saw 5 missed calls from kaysi I ignored them then rang Steve he answered and said "you all right"

"physically yes"

"emotionally?"

"not really"

"you get used to it"

"where are they"

"with me"

"that's good"

"where are you"

"being kicked out of my house"

"do you need help you can stay with us for a while"

"you sure that's ok"

"of course"

"see you in a few"

he hung up and beck was full of questions. I was still holding back tears. I rang kaysi it went straight to voicemail I hung up then listened to the voicemails I had "al I can't handle it anymore they pushed me to the last level" that was ten minutes ago. I started running beck told Emily to go inside and started running after me. I was fast though. Steve's car passed us I stopped him and hopped in with beck "Steve kaysis house now" he drove really fast and Beck looked terrified i got out at kaysi's house. And ran inside shouting her name. When she didn't answer I rang her until she answered

"where the fuck are you"

"on a bridge surrounded by black cars"

"stay there"

"I don't think they're going to let me leave"

"what bridge"

"the one closest to my house"

I told steve where to go. Beck was beyond confused. When we got to the bridge I pulled a gun out of my sock and step out of the car I saw kaysi surrounded by men with guns there was a giant shoot out but neither me Steve beck or kaysi got hurt we drove kaysi home then Steve took us to his place he said it would be safer for beck to stay with us our dropped us off and went to get my things I let myself in. Beck followed

"ally what's going on"

"I'm a member If a task force set up by the president"

"and the scar on your neck"

"that was my over clingy friend Olivia she nearly killed me kayis found me bleeding in an alley".

"You ok"

"of course"

" you sure"

"yeah " the door opened and Steve came in with some bags "my phone started ringing it was kaysi's boyfriend Dylan "what's up boy"

"is kaysi with you"

"no she's at home"

"no shes not "

"Go to the bridge now"

I heard him running then say "shit no"

"Dylan what the fuck is wrong"

"she did it"

"she jumped?"

"Yeah"he said I could tell he was crying

"call the police and an ambulance"

he hung up Steve looked at me and beck did too

"al what's wrong"

"she's gone cat just jumped"

beck put his arms around me and I cried I didn't stop I heard him talking to Steve

"who's Kaysi"

"she was allys best friend since they were 3"

"oh"

I let 3 years of tears out I remembered nana was supposed to be home and she knew if I wasn't home I would be here. the doorbell rang Steve answered and she came storming in "is how how you spend your life"

"what I like to breath and act"

"you have no respect and don't take anything seriously"

"of course"

"what are you doing with that man"

"just saying hello"

"and the boy"

"he's a friend I made in college today as if you care about that"

"I have to go now"

"bye"

she left and Steve made pop corn. I didn't eat any I fell asleep with my head on becks chest crying I woke up in the same position.


	4. Chapter4 kaysi

School was the first thing I said

"don't worry al it's only half six" Steve replied.

"I need to ring Dylan"

"he called 3 times"

"and you didn't wake me"

"your phones on the table"

I dialled Dylan's number "hey dyl you ok"

"yeah"

"I'm not"

"she is"

"what do you mean"

"I mean get your ass to the hospital and say hi to your best friend"

"you messing?"

"Why would I mess about Kaysi's death"

" I'll be there soon"

I ran to Steve and said "she's ok"

" that's great"

"can I borrow your car"

"fine"

I ran outside and drove to the hospital. I told the lady at reception that I was there for Kaysi McGraw she told me where kaysi was and I went running down the hallway Dylan hugged me and said "thanks"

"for what"

"telling me where to go"

"hey girly how was college"

"Kaysi McGraw you complete ass hole dumb idiot"

"I feel as if I deserve that"

"you scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

we hugged and I told her about beck we talked and at half seven I left promising to be back after school

becks P.o.v

I was confused when I woke up I asked Steve where ally was

"she'll be home soon"

"ok"

"you need to eat"

"yes I do"

"then come and get some eggs"

"thanks Steve"

After about half an hour ally walked in with blood running down her cheek "they were outside the hospital"

"was anyone hurt"

"they were"

"what about you"

"they kicked my hip pretty hard and I was pushed to the ground"

"you need ice"

"thanks Steve"

"I also need to look at your cheek"

"yes boss"

"you need stitches"

"do I "

"I can do them"

"now? "

"I'm Steve the super seal, I can have your face fixed in 10 minutes"

"fine"

"now I'm going to get my things"

"Im just going to change first"

"ok hurry"

allys P.O.V

i ran upstairs and put on my red skinny jeans and top with the super man sign on it and my black beanie so I wouldn't have to spend too long on my hair I ran back to Steve and beck. "Ok al you ready"

"yup"

it stung a lot I didn't cry I had felt more pain. After 10 minutes it was done. Beck offered to walk me to school. I said he could and we walked to school "hey ally what are you gonna say when the others see your stitches"

"the truth"

"like the fact that people are trying to kill you"

"yeah"

"why do you always wear hats"

I took my hat off revealing a scar on my head with a bald patch of hair.

"Oh sorry"

"yeah I've had worse"

"we're here"

"what's your first class"

"geography"

"aww mine is history"

"ok let's meet for lunch"

"sure girl"

"ok boy"

we walked in different directions. after science I had Spanish and tori was in the class too

"hey ally"

" sup tori"

"what happened your face"

"I'll tell you later it's a long story"

after Spanish we had lunch we all sat together and I explained everything the attack yesterday, my scars and the reason I keep a gun In my sock. Everyone was silent the silence was broken by Andre "hey people,I'm throwing a party on Friday wanna come"

"ok" everyone except me said nodding

"what about you ally"

"I'm not sure"

"why not"

"because I might be a danger"

"no you won't"

"ok fine where's this party gonna be"

"Beck will take you"

"okay"

next we all had drama we walked together the class was fun all we had to do was practice our practicing after that I had engineering with robbie after that beck walked me to Steves house I saw caths car there and said "hey can you come to see em with me"

"sure"

"thanks"

"why don't you want to go inside"

"shit"

"what"

"I have to see Kaysi"

"lets go"

he started running I ran with him I ran out of breath and he helped me. after an hour we were outside the hospital. i went to kaysis ward and sat on her beD beside her. Dylan was still sitting by her bed and she was wide awake. When beck walked in all she said was "hellooo"

"you have a boyfriend" I heard Dylan say from behind me

"kaysi this is beck he knows my dark secret"

"narrow it down"

"case did you bang your head on a rock"

"oh the people wanting to kill you"

"no freaking duh"

"so how's hospital life"

"a few cute doctors"

Dylan got up and kissed her "boyfriend"

beck laughed and I did too after an hour I went back to Steves house with beck "hey beck"

"yes"

"what should I wear to the party"

"clothes"

"thanks Sargent sarcasm"

you're welcome "

"What clothes"

"talk to a girl"

"ok"

when we got into steves house I went to the fridge "hey boy want some food?"

"no thanks"

we heard Steve moving upstairs and I called up "honey I'm home"

"hey how was your second day of college"

"good"

"is there anyone with you"

"beck what about you"

"cath"

"wait in the same room or _with _you"_  
_

"same room"

"oh thank god"

"Hey we'll be down in a second"

"What's with the warning"

"nothing"

I looked at beck who looked slightly embarassed. "wanna stay for dinner"

"will it be ok with Steve"

"good point"

"I'll go home"

"ok"

"bye girl"

"text you later boy"

I waited for Steve and cath to come downstairs my phone started ringing "sup boy"

"kaysi wants to talk to you"

"ok so why'd you ring me"

"her phone smashed off a rock"

"ok"

"hey pal"

"sup case"

"now about beck"  
"there's nothing about beck"

"we're good friends that's all"

then all I heard was a shout not from her but Dylan.


	5. Chapter 5 how to save a life

"kaysi, what happened dyl"

"they're here"

"who"

"those people"

"who are they"

"ally just get here"

"ok"

"wait I'm going to send you a picture"

"ok I'll come to the hospital"  
the phone call ended and I heard Kaysi scream

"Steve, Cath, hurry"

"why al what's wrong"

"Dylan and kaysi"

"what"

"they were in the hospital and something happened"

"is that _all _you know"

"nope"

"ok ally we need more information"

"they sent me a picture"

I got the picture looked at it and froze "who is it ally"

"it's him"

"it's wofat"  
"let's go"

we drove at top speed to the hospital. We all had guns out and we were stopped by a nurse "where do you think you're going"

"we're five-0"

"you're what"

"lets just say a patient's life is at risk"

"I know that's why they're here"

"just follow me"

"wait are you a cop"

"yes"  
"what kind of cop"  
"the new kind"

"ok"

"now evacuate the hospital"  
"ok"

the nurse evacuated the hospital while we ran to kaysi's room "they have him"

"who"

"they have dyl"

"not for long"

"al don't do anything stupid"

"case that's my job"

"he's still in the hospital"

"ok"

"we'll get him"

my phone started ringing "hello darling"

"who are you"  
"that is unimportant"

"where is he"

"you won't be so worried about him"

"why not"

"two other people work for me"

"you have the chance to save your precious little sister"

"why do I feel as if you're going to give me a choice"

"or you can save your new best friend"

"so I have to choose"

"yes"

" I have to pick either Beck, Emily or Dylan"

"you have 1 hour"

" don't try calling any of your cop friends no steve or Catherine to help you I will now if you call any of them"

"ok fine give me an hour"

I looked at Kaysi and said "I'll get him"

"promise"  
"pinky promise"

"now steve and Cath take kaysi back home"

"ok"

I ran around the hospital to see if Dylan was still there I found him bleeding in a bathroom "hey Dyl"

"hi ally"

"you need help"  
"yeah I do"

I helped him stand up and we found a taxi I showed the driver my badge and told him to bring Dylan to a different hospital I then ran to my house and Emily was crying a man had a knife up to her throat. "don't touch her"  
"don't worry darlin'"

"step away from her"  
"no"

"well that's a stupid choice"

"no it's not"

"yes it is"

"now tell me why"

"I have a weapon"

"what is it"

"I've got a jar of dirt" while he was distracted I grabbed the knife and stuck it into the mans leg. "that's what you get for making bad choices"

"you'll pay for this"

"I know that's a good carpet"

I picked up a crying Emily and ran to steves house and told her to go inside. I had no idea where beck was so I rang tori "where's Beck"

"his caravan why"

"wait what time is it"

"4:30"

"shit"

she told me his address and I ran. I had 15 minutes till beck died when I got to the caravan I kicked the door down and said "I still have 7 minutes let him go"

"nope"

I walked over to him and kicked him right in the jaw "now do you want to let him go"

"nope"

I kicked him harder this time. he had a remote in his hand and I realised beck had a bomb around his neck. "now Alexandra if you hurt me again I'll press this button"

"so"

"your little boyfriend and you will go bang"

"hey guess what"

"I have to press this button in 3 minutes"

"that wasn't what I wanted to say"

"but you're worried now"  
"I saved Dylan and em I can handle one more"  
"you so sure about that"  
"yup"

"ok well here lets make this interesting"

"im listening"

"I put this remote here on the ground beside the boy and we have to race to get it"

"we have a deal"

I slowly reached into my pocket and once he put the remote on the floor I shot him and he fell down dead. I ran over to him and pressed his finger against the thing that deactivated the bomb "ally you just saved my life"

"yup"

"can we go back to steves house now"

"yep"

when we got into steves house Emily hugged me and steve said "ally you saved 3 lives today"

"yeah but I couldn't get wofat"

"we'll find him"

kaysi's phone started ringing "hi"

"yes I do know Dylan Scott "

"ok I'll be right there"  
she looked at me and said "you saved him just in time"  
"go and see him"

"ok bye thanks steve"

"hey kaysi stay here tonight"

"ok"

"and if Dylan can come back take him with you"

"yup"

kaysi left and Emily fell asleep in my arms. steve ordered pizza and we all sat down to eat it. when we were finished eating kaysi came running in she hugged me "hey al he's fine"

"some my life saving skills are getting better"

"well you deactivated a bomb and saved 3 lives in an hour"  
"well then im just wonderful"

that night emily and kaysi slept in the spare room beck on the couch and me on the floor beside him.


	6. Chapter 6 the party and real ally

Friday (3 hours before the party)

beck was still staying with steve and I "hey beck where is this party"

"that is a secret"

"ok what do I wear"

"something pretty"

I changed into a nice dress and beck came out in a suit "please tell me where we're going"

"to a party"

"thanks captain obvious"  
"well then Sargent sarcasm"

it was Dylan's first day back I hugged him and said "welcome back dyl"

"thanks life saver"

"you're welcome boy"

him and kaysi were staying too my mom came and collected Emily the day after it all happened so it was just us 4 and steve and cath when it was time to go Steve asked if we needed a ride beck told him we could walk he lead me to a country club then said "ta-da"

"you serious"

"yup"

"ok can we go in"

"no we just get to stare at the building"

"were you born this sarcastic"

"we're going to the golf course"

"a full golf course"  
"yes"

"well please let's go"

"fine"

we walked into the country club and down to the golf course it was dark and beck got a lantern from the table with the lanterns on it. I told André how epic his party was he thanked me I stuck with beck and we talked after an hour and a half tori and andre started singing in the middle of the song we released our lanterns and the sprinklers turned on. me and beck were so close I could feel heat coming from him "you look cold"

"I feel it too"  
"take my jacket"

"no"

"why not"

"because you'll be cold"

"good point"

"but I'm wearing more clothes than you"  
"your jacket wont match my dress"

"your mascara is running"

"that sucks"

he leaned in closer and closer until his lips were on mine "beck" we heard jade shout

"oh god"

"what are you doing with _that_"

"well I was kissing her"

"oh so you're over me"

"we broke up in high school"

"and"

"that was last year"

"so you think you can just kiss a cop"

"she's not just a cop"

"she goes through a lot in a day"

"oh yeah explain"

"she saved 3 lives in an hour"

"who were they"

"her friends boy friend her sister and me"

"see she's a danger to you"

"I don't care"

"well then"

she walked off and beck smiled I smiled too we thanked andre for the awesome party then left beck held my hand and instead of walking straight back to Steve's house beck took me to a beach then lay on the sand. he motioned for me to lie beside him. I lay down resting my head on his chest we both fell asleep pretty fast. when I woke up there was a man looking at me. I kicked him and he fell back I then punched his stomach and all the air flew out of him with an 'oof' beck slept through that "hey beck"

"I'm awake"

"yeah of course you were"

"why is there a guy on the ground"

"he was very bad"

"well then"

"that's what happens when you get on my bad side"  
"remind me never to do that"

"ok"

"do you need to ring steve"

"I do"

I grabbed my phone then called Steve he was there n 10 minutes "where were you last night"

"here"

"you could have been attacked"

"I can handle it"

"I know"

"now if you were my father you would have hit me"  
"I'm not your father"

he cuffed the man and me and beck walked back to steves house hand in hand "hey babe"

"you're now calling me babe"

"depends"

"yeah I can get used to it"

"well then continue"

"I was wondering"

"that is the worst way to start a sentence"

"when can I move back to my van"

"whenever"

"really"

"yup"

"nice"

"do you want to go now"

"is that ok with you"

"no"

"why not"

"you must kiss me first" he kissed me then asked "can I go now"

"yes" just after he left I turned around and saw skulduggery pleasant "valkyrie"

"yes"

"it's time"

"lets go"

we walked out of the house to the old Bentley waiting outside inside the car was tanith low "hi Val"

"what is she doing here"

"as much as I hate him doctor nye did good"

"she's back?"

"yes I am"

"I missed you" we hugged

"hey Valkyrie"

"yes skulduggery"

"you know you're about to save the world from yourself"

"I'm aware if that"

"Do you want to say goodbye to anyone"

"nope"

we got out of the car and we walked up to a big abandoned warehouse my ex-boyfriend fletcher was sitting on the ground ready to open the portal for the faceless ones to return for the second time "hey Val"

"take one more step towards me and you die"

"you might want to think 'bout that"

"what"

"if you kill me I can't open the portal but a remnant will takeover your body"

"I choose the remnant"

"but you m'dear will become darquesse"

"I dont care"

"Val are you sure"

"yes tanith"

I reached into my pocket and took out a gun I shot fletcher and he died a remnant flew out of him and into me I went crazy I killed four people and injured 16 I eventually fell weak but became strong again I was fighting against myself I was powerful the most powerful I could be I was the death bringer and the person rot end the world I kept thinking of people I loved Steve Emily tanith and beck I eventually I fell down I was weak and slowly loosing consciousness I woke up in a hospital bed "hey Val"

"tanith i need to get back"

"I know"

"so can I"

"yes"

"really?"

"yes Val"

I jumped up and ran out when I had enough space I spread out my wings then started flying


	7. Chapter 7 taken

I flew back home and landed on the beach outside Steve's house there was a person inside he was a man he was kaths brother who was apparently dead "hi sunshine"

"aren't you dead"

"nope but Steve left me there he left me dead"

"you told him to go"

he put a cloth over my mouth and I fell unconscious again luckily my wings were unnoticeable they were gone and wouldn't be shown in X-rays or anything when I woke up I was being dragged into a dark room kath was there she was shouting at her brother "Jamie why did you bring her"

"for your little boyfriend"

"he'll save us"

"he was like a son to me and he left me for dead"

"you told him to"

"he should have checked my pulse or called an ambulance"

"Jamie you can't do this why did you get her involved"

"Kath what're you talking about"

"I'll explain"

"kath tell me everything"

"he wants revenge

"how are you involved"

"he wanted me to make Steve love me"

"this all makes no sense" while we were having our discussion Jamie left

"ally I'm going to save us"

"No you used us"

"I love steve"

"ok fine how do we get out"

"we just need to wait"

"I don't like waiting"

"neither do I"

Steve's P.O.V

when I got back home I tried ringing Kath she didn't answer. I then tried ringing ally _she _didn't answer either. After a while there was a knock on the door I answered and saw beck standing there "steve where's ally"

"I have no idea"

"she was here when I left"

"when was that"

"3 hours ago"

"she'll be ok"

"I know"

"come on"

"excuse me"

"we are going to go find her"

"do you know where she is"

"no idea"

"maybe she's just gone out for a while"

"you're right"

"we'll leave her for 2 more hours then get worried"

"good idea"

Ally's P.O.V

after an hour a man came in "hey Katherine wanna pick up where we left off before you left"

"of course Jake" he started kissing her. she kissed him. his hands moved down to the small of her back. he started unbuttoning her shirt and she kneed him "al come"

"I can't"

"just come" she started running and I started too but I was pulled back by Jake.

Kath's P.O.V

I was running for a 5 minutes I stopped a car and told him to stop he opened his window and I saw Jamie "think you could escape sis"

"I tried"

"come back with me"

"fine"

"you're going to be punished"

"I'm aware" I was pushed into the car then taken back to the ware house. "just take me back to ally"

"no"

"where are you taking me"

"I'm going to leave you in the car"

"but I could start the car"

"not if I have the keys"

"good point"

"now I'm going to leave you here"

"you do that"

"remember how hot it is"

"don't worry" he left and like the idiot he is left the doors unlocked. "I got out of the car but was punched in the head by one of Jamie's people "lets go"

"happily" he took me back to ally she was curled up on an old couch.

Steve's P.O.V

"beck I give you permission to worry"

"well that's great"

"we need to find her"

"thanks captain obvious"

"I know you're worried"

"well duh"

"anyway we have to find her"

"you think wofat did this"

"it's a possibility"

"who else"

"well ally was different"

"different how"

"different as in she has to tell you"

"well steve what if they kill her"

"they wont"

"how do you know"

"I have to make a call" I left beck trying to ring ally while I rang skulduggery "is ally with you"

"no"

"that's not good"

"Steve what's going on"

"she's gone I cant contact her or find her"

"she's a teenager she's probably out with her boyfriend"

"he's with me now"

"she left safely"

"anyone in your area that would want to take al"

"no"

"why not"

"because she's the most powerful 18 year old in the magic world"

"and"

"she can kill anything with a thought"

"but not in this area"

"so you think where she is her powers are bound"

"that's what I think"

"ok steve if I see her I'll ring you"

"thanks" he hung up and I walked back to beck he was trying to ring her for the 12th time

Kath's P.O.V

"Jamie this is ridiculous"

"steve is worried"

"I want to get him at breaking point"

"and as for you Valkyrie how come you haven't escaped you could set fire to me now or fly away"

"ally what's he talking about"

"I have no idea Katherine"

"I know why you're still here"

"tell me"

"this place is bound"

"ok Jamie you're insane" he left and ally started talking "kath"

"yes al"

"I'm scared"

"steve will come"

"I know" she lay back on the couch and I felt terrified

Beck's P.O.V

"steve why aren't the cops involved"

"because one of our best cops is missing"

"hey nice sarcasm"

"this is messed up"

"do you know anything helpful"

"I know that we need to find ally"

"and?"

"that this is all revenge"

"why"

"I don't know, a lot of people hate me"

"so the best way to get at you is your family"

"correct"

"I could use that against you"

"if you do I will kill you"

"sorry" I walked over to the beach and saw foot prints "steve I know she was out here"

"how"

"foot prints"

"start swimming now"

"you think she drowned"

"it is another possibility"

"could she swim"

"yes"

"so could she have been forced?"

"yes" I jumped into the ocean feeling around for ally. steve was trying to we went very far out but couldn't find her any where. that night steve let me stay in his house I fell asleep on the couch. I had night mares about many ways ally could be killed. Steve woke me up at 7.


	8. Chapter 8 saving ally

Three days later Steve's P.O.V

"Steve, it's been 3 days."

"I know"

"She could be dead"

"I know goddammit I know"

"I'm scared"  
"I know"

"Hey Steve what's that over there"

"Let me see it" I walked over to it and picked it up

"Well that solves that"

"You know where she is"  
"nope"

"Then what did a cloth solve"

"We know she was gagged"

"That's not good"

"I know" my phone started ringing "detective, hi"

"Is Valkyrie Ok?"

"I don't freaking know"

"I'm sorry"

"She was like a daughter"

"I know it's scary"

"But that girl has saved the world a few times"

"I know she's arrested 13 people and she turned 18 last month"

"She'll be ok"

"Thanks"

"If I see her I'll send her to you"

Kath's P.O.V

"Al wake up"

"Sorry Kath"

"You can't do this"

"Oh but I can"

"She hasn't eaten or had a drink in 3 days"

"That's her fault"

"Oh yes she walked straight into the car"

"Jamie at least get her some more water"  
"fine"

Steve's P.O.V

My phone started ringing. It was Kath "where are you Kath I've been looking everywhere"

"Hello Steven"

"Jamie?"

"Yes"

"Aren't you dead"

"No and I've got your two girls here"

"Let them go"

"Wait a second"

"What"

"I can only release one the other dies""

"Which one"

"That's your choice"

"Damn you"

"You have 24 hours or I pick for you" he hung up "Steve who was that"

"An old friend who is supposed to be dead"

"Ok then"

"He has them"

"Do you know where?"

"Nope"

"Do you know anything else?"

"he's going to realease one"

"which one"

"That's my choice"

"Who are you going to pick"

"I don't know"

"what happens the other girl"

"He's going to kill her"

"Oh god"

"I need to go for a walk" I walked out of the house and to the mountain my dad used to take me to when I was younger. I picked up my phone and looked at my wallpaper my lock screen was me and ally making funny faces and my home screen was me and Kath. I sat on the grass I took out my phone and made a list

ally kath

like a daughter Loved her for years

Has a sister to take care of has to take care of her full family

Full life ahead of her Has done so much in life

I didn't get to finish because my phone started ringing "hey beck"

"steve where are you"

"on a mountain"

"that's nice"

"I heard a hint of sarcasm"

"well yeah"

"is there a reason for the sarcasm"

"well you have a choice to make"

"what do you expect me to do"

"not let Jamie choose"

"good plan"

""just come back"

"Okay" I left and walked back home on the way the same car drove past again I walked over to it and they sped up I took a gun out from my pocket and shot at the tyres they went down and the driver took out a gun "shit" he started shooting but I dodged all the bullets but he didn't. I shot him in the shoulder. He hit his head of the windshield "where is she"

"Where is who?"

"Stop playing games"

"She's with Jamie"

"Where is Jamie" he stopped talking and breathing "Jesus Christ do not die" I felt for his pulse but there was none I checked around the car and found a bag it was ally's I looked at her phone and saw 2 missed calls from her house phone I had to go see Emily I ran to their house and Emily hugged me "hey em how are you"

"where is ally"

"she's busy with school"

"tonight is our movie night"

"she might not be there"

"steve stop lying"

"I'm sorry em"

"Where is she?"

"A man has her"

"will she be ok"

"I don't know" she started crying

"how about I get someone to watch movies with you"

"ok"

"I promise your sister will be fine"

"steve can I go with you"

"yes" I picked her up and we went home "hey beck call your two friends"

"ok" he picked up his phone and started talking.

Kaths P.O.V

"jesus Jamie she needs a doctor"

"fine"

"what do you mean fine"

"I'll let her go"

"when"

"now" he picked her up and took her out of the building

Steve's P.O.V

I left Emily with beck's two friends while we drove everywhere I stopped at a forest and we looked around after 10 minutes we heard the screeching of tyres and a car door slam we ran to where the sound came from and saw ally lying on the ground "al can you hear me its steve, where were they holding you"

"steve she needs to get to a hospital" beck picked her up bridal style and put her in the car we drove her straight to the hospital a group of doctors took ally away "steve I hate to say this but if ally is here-"

"Yes I know Kath is probably dead"

"sorry"

"I didn't even choose"

"is that a good or a bad thing"

"oh look there's ally"

"can I get cat to bring Emily over"

"did you say Kath"

"no I said Cat"

"Let's go in and see her" we went into her room and she looked so small "are you her family" we heard a doctor say from behind us.

"technically"

"what do you mean technically"

"her parents are very bad"

"ok"

"so are you realated to her"

"nope"

"ok"

"will she be ok"

"yes"

"then why isn't she awake"

"she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in days. The trauma affected her brain"

"what does that mean"

"she might not remember the last few days"

"how long"

"the last week at the least"

"at least?"

"yes she might not even remember the last month"

"so she wont remember me" beck said sadly.


	9. Chapter 9 safey

"I'm sorry man"

"Will she remember Steve"

"When did you meet her?"

"3 months ago"

"She is likely to remember you"

"If she doesn't I know someone who will help her"

"Who"

"Ally needs to tell you herself"

"Oh yeah thanks Steve she'll tell me now"

"I'm sorry"

"Fine"

"Now when will Ally wake up?"

"It's hard to tell"

"Ok now I have to make a phone call" I walked away and called skulduggery. "hello steve"

"I've got her"

"that's brilliant"

"You might need to come to the hospital and bring any of Al's friends from your world"

"there might be a problem with that"

"why"

"because danger follows us"

"don't worry her ward is on lock down there are no windows and the place is bound"

"ok I'll be there in about an hour" after about 10 minutes ally woke up. "who- who are you" I heard her say to beck

"I'm beck we met at college"

"Are we friends"

"yeah"

"do you know my secret"

"yeah"

"so you know I'm part of a taskforce"

"yeah"

"is steve here"

"yes"

"can I speak to him"

"Sure" I walked in to the room. "Hey ally"

"Steve?"

"Yeah"

"Is skulduggery going to be here?"

"Yes"

"Did they find out about my wings?"

"Nope"

"Fletcher"

"what about him"

"he wants to kill me"

"sorry sweetie you might want to talk to skulduggery"

"But am I safe here"

"Yes" I heard a nurse calling my name I ran down to the reception area "whats going on"

"this man wants to see Alexandra"

"let him in"

"with these other people too?"

"yes" I lead skulduggery and everyone else to Ally's room.

"hey val how are you"

"get away from me"

"why"

"you are evil"

"oh yes ally has amnesia"

"Why did she just call ally Val" beck asked

"She didn't say Val she said Al"

"Oh okay"

"Actually beck" said ally "she did say Val" she continued

"who's val"

"me"

"is it short for something"

"yes it's Valkyrie"

"ok so why is she calling you Valkyrie"

"I'm a sorcerer"

"You're a sorcerer?"

"yes I am"

"ok"

"You're freaking out aren't you?"

"No, not at all why would I freak out"

"thanks Sargent sarcasm"

"you're welcome Captain Obvious"

"where's em"

"She's coming now"

"wait so tanith why are you not trying to kill us"

"they got the remnant out of me"

"that's good"

"and where's fletcher"

"you killed him"

"who's fletcher" beck asked.

"my ex-boyfriend who turned evil and tried to kill me"

"ok anything else"

"I have to save the world"

"are you allowed say who you're saving it from"

"me"

"you?"

"well kind of"

"kind of?"

"it's a part of me"

"ok"

"is there anything else"

"yes"

"Jesus Christ your life is insane"

"I have wings"

"ok it got weirder"

"so you remember all that" I said nodding

"yes I do"

"but you don't remember beck"

"I'm sorry"

"but you trust him enough to tell him about Valkyrie"

"I do" I heard a nurse calling me again I walked down to her and saw kaysi with Emily and Cat.

"hey Em hi case. Thanks cat"

"is she ok"

"yeah she's fine. But Cat, she might not remember you"

"ok don't worry I was just dropping off Emily"

"do you need a ride home"

"no my brother is waiting outside"

"thank you" cat left and I took kaysi and Emily to ally

"ally what happened you"

"I don't know"

"Steve do you know"

"yes she got kidnapped"

"ok well the good thing is she's ok"

"and she remembers her family"

"oh Emily what happened you"

"you're dad"

"steve can you talk to my dad"

"yeah , of course. But you need some rest"

"I know"

Ally's P.O.V

Everyone started to leave with beck at the end. I had asked kaysi to take Emily to be checked out by a doctor. just as beck was at the door I asked if he could stay with me till I fell asleep.

"of course" I saw a nurse come in and beck asked "can I ask you a question about ally"

"yes"

"why is she so attached to me"

"Amnesia patients usually get attached to the person that seems to care about them the most or the person they see first"

"That explains everything" I felt someone come into the room "beck oliver"

"yes officer"

"you're under arrest"

"hang on one second"

"ally I promise I'll be back"

"no you cant take him away"

"I'm sorry miss but we can"

"ally I promise I'll be back"

"I've heard people make those promises when they were arrested"

"did they come back"

"no"

"why"

"because they did something

"sorry Mr oliver but we have to take you away now"

"fine" they took beck away and I lay there trying not to cry "where's steve" I asked the nurse.

"I'll get him for you" the nurse left then returned with steve "they have him"

"who have who"

"Cops have beck"

"that's not good"

"Jesus Steve I know it isn't good"

"don't worry Danny will probably be working the case"

"And?"

"let's just say we're good friends"

"ok"

"steve"

"yes"

"I'm scared"

"I know"

"wheres Katherine"

"she was kidnapped with you"

"is she ok"

"im not sure"

"I'm sorry"

"you don't have to be"

"but if I hadn't have gone"

"Ally you saved the world before you were taken"

"I do that a lot"

"now get some rest"

"promise me you'll be here when I wake up"

"pinky promise" I closed my eyes and tried to ten minutes images went through my head "steve"

"yes ally"

"am-am I adopted"

"no you were taken away from your birth parents because you were going to kill them"

"so Emily is she my sister"

"by blood, no"

"do I have a real sister"

"her name is alice"

"I want to meet them"

"ok"

"why didn't you tell me"

"if I told you before you would have killed them"

"what's stopping me from killing them now"

"Self-control"

"I want someone to come with me"

"ok"

"did they give me away"

"yes"

"how old was I"

"12"

"but how"

"your memory was changed so all your memories were of your new family instead of your old family"

"who did this"

"skulduggery" I said nothing so steve continued talking. "he did it because you couldn't live with the fat that you might kill your own parents"

"why are you only telling me this now"

"because you're the one asking"

"I saw them in my head . they were handing me over"

"that's normal"

"how steve, how is watching my family give me away"

"I know it sucks"

"I've never been normal"

"yes you have"

"I have wings and I do magic I'm also part of a taskforce"

"ok so what youre not normal"

"I never had a childhood"

"I was sent away when I was 16 ally"

"so you think you know how I feel"

"no I don't"

"but I'm racked with gilt"

"why"

"because Jamie he didn't want you"

"then why did he take me"

"to get to me"

"I need sleep"

"I had a choice al"

"who did you choose"

"I didn't get to make the Choice"

"who would you have chosen"

"you"

"I need sleep" I Curled up and closed my eyes. Hoping I would wake from a nightmare.


End file.
